Evening Primrose
by itbat
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a capable kunoichi, a phenomenal medic and student to the leaf's fourth hokage. She'd always kept her virtues for her true love, however, as she is assigned to a mission along with her former teacher and friend, Kakashi Hatake, she finds that the kunoichi world can be far harsher than it seems. Will she prevail over her emotions, or fall desperately in love? LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so please be considerate if you choose to review.

Note: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters associated with said franchises.

* * *

Sakura gazed idly at the water flowing like silk at her feet as she dropped a handful of auburn leaves one by one onto it's smooth surface and watched out of the corner of her eye as they drifted past, oblivious to where they were going and making no effort to control what fate had planned for them. She let the last one go and stared into the water and at the partial reflection on its surface like liquid glass; the green and blue of slate on the riverbed blended with the creamy complexion of clouds on the backdrop of a burnt sunset reminding her of a Titian painting. Sakura loved evenings like this. She leant back until she lay on the soft grass with her toes still submerged in the wandering current of the river. The sky had a fiercely calm quality to it, like the arms of a loved one; gentle and comforting, but strong and protective also. She continued to gaze at the vast expanse and picked out the first few stars as they shone as bright as beacons, brilliant white against warm orange. Sakura must have been lying there for a while, she realised, as she shot awake at the touch of a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Ugly," the soon-to-be-receiver-of-her-wrath greeted with a sickly sweet fake smile. The flush of anger in her cheeks disappeared as soon as it arrived.

"Hello to you too, Sai," she sighed in defeat. Punching him wasn't going to help, she'd tried that multiple times before. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

As always, Sai was completely incapable of picking up on the sarcasm dripping from Sakura's voice, but, instead of resuming his casual fake smile, his expression turned deadly serious.

"Lady Hokage wishes to see you immediately."

* * *

Sakura's feet carried her with ease and slick speed across the rooftops of Konoha towards the Hokage building. She didn't even have to think about where she was headed, she'd been working for the hokage for a little over six years now and most of that entailed working in that building. It's a good thing she didn't have to think about it either, her thoughts were too cut up and panicked to think about where she was going.

_Why would Tsunade be demanding I see her now? In the middle of the night?_

_Has something happened?_

_Was someone killed or fatally injured and needed emergency medical attention?_

_Was it someone she knew?_

_Oh God, oh god, oh god, please don't let it be the latter._

She halted her spinning thoughts as she climbed the steps outside her destination and abandoned the cool air of the now dark night in favour of the warm, dimly lit hallways of her workplace. It smelled musky and dusty in the Hokage building, not much different to the smell of an old library, but more homely and comfortable. Sakura picked up on this as she kept up her hurried pace through the halls. The smell was in sharp contrast to the clean, clear air of the outdoors even in Summer, and the place was unbearable on a hot day, but it was still like a second home to her and since her mother passed away two years ago, Tsunade had been like a second mother. Sakura felt dread build in the pit of her stomach at the thought that something may have happened to her.

Sakura knocked on the office door and heard her tutor's voice not a second later.

"Come in!" Her mentor yelled.

_Well, I guess she's okay_ _then._

Sakura turned the handle to the door and walked in. Her mentor sat at the desk at the back of the room, its legs audibly groaning from the amount of paperwork stacked upon it like paper skyscrapers. In front of the desk, Kakashi Hatake - her former teacher and elite ninja - stood facing her, his one black iris watching her differently, almost to the point of boredom.

The two of them used to have quite a good relationship when they'd still been teacher and student, but since she became a jounin, and therefore his equal, they had just never had the time to speak to each other apart from the odd greeting when Kakashi wasn't too engrossed in his pornographic novels. In honest truth, Sakura missed him and missed the conversations they had, but she'd been a jounin for two years now and was still too new to the scene to find any time to search him out and catch up.

"You wished to speak with me Lady Hokage?" Sakura enquired.

"Yes, come here."

Sakura moved awkwardly to stand next to her ex-sensei.

"We have had an emergency mission request sent from one of the large towns just over the border of fire country, hence the urgency. Here are your mission files." She handed two scrolls to the ninja before the desk. "I'm sorry that you have to do this, Sakura, I would have chosen someone else to do this mission had there been anyone else available."

Sakura read the description and her eyes went wide.

"A reconnaissance mission? You don't mean..."

"Yes, I'm sorry, there honestly was no one else to assign the mission to."

Sakura knew the nature of these missions. They were commonly assigned to kunoichi like herself, a mission where they were to use sexual methods of extracting information instead of the usual methods like stalking or torture. She couldn't believe that she'd been given this mission, THIS mission of all. Sakura was still a virgin and had only ever been pecked on the cheek! She hadn't even had a proper kiss yet!

"You will be working for a man called Yukkio at a strip club where you'll be posing as a dancer for the next three months to obtain information. Someone murdered one of the dancers there and we need to find out who the murderer is. You won't be staying at the strip club like most of the dancers, the club owner claims he hasn't got the funds to put you up."

Sakura's stomach clenched in a ball of nerves. She'd really have to pose as a stripper for three months, THREE MONTHS? And then the thought came to her:

"But, Shishou, I...I-I'm a...a...y'know..." she didn't want to say it with Kakashi being here, it would just be too embarrassing, her raging blush probably said it all anyway.

"Yes, I know that you probably don't have any knowledge whatsoever in this department, Sakura..."

Sakura's stomach began to relax in relief that Tsunade knew what she meant and therefore didn't have to say it aloud. Perhaps she'd let her off, postpone the mission and send someone else instead and she could just get back to working in the hospital and healing people.

"...Which is why I'm sending Kakashi to teach you."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ dun dun dun! Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

"...Which is why I'm sending Kakashi to teach you."

Sakura balked at her Shishou. Tsunade chuckled, humourless, at her; her eyes wide, her jaw scraping the floor and her face as white as a sheet.

_Kakashi's going to teach me how to strip?_

_Kakashi's going to teach me how to __**strip**__?_

_**Kakashi's**__ going to teach me how to __**strip**__?_

**_Kakashi's_**_ going to teach __**me**__how to __**strip?!**_

_What the hell?!_

"Shishou, is it okay if we speak alone?" She squeaked. Her mentor looked at her, her head resting on the backs of her interwoven hands and her elbows on her desk.

"I don't see why Kakashi can't hear what you have to say."

Sakura's face turned a furious shade of pink.

"Could...Could you possibly send someone...send someone else to teach me?" She squeaked again, her voice reaching a pianissimo at the end.

"Oh, I didn't realise your relationship was so bad,"

"No, Shishou, it's not that-"

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to talk about then, you better get going, your client expects you within the next week. Get out and get going."

Sakura left with her head down, trying to avoid the eyes of her former sensei, but as she looked back, she saw that he had already taken out his orange book.

_Oh God, we haven't even walked out of the mission briefing and he's already reading his porn, and he has to teach me how to_ **_strip?! _**_Great! Well, at least it's Konoha's second best perv and not Jiraya._

"Sakura, are you going to stare at me all night? Because that look would be quite unnerving if you were to keep it up and I have teaching to do."

She blushed a deep pink and averted her gaze at the underlying meaning in his words. When she looked up again, he have her an eye wrinkle and put away his book again. They walked out of the tower in silence and then headed to their separate apartments. Sakura had her pack ready in fifteen minutes and grabbed a granola bar before going to the gates. She took the long way round, stopping by Naruto's to ask him to clean out her fridge and stopped again by Sasuke's just to say goodbye. The missing nin turned traitor had returned to the village last year and seemed to have warmed to both Naruto and Sakura much more than in their younger years, Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers to her now and she just couldn't leave without saying her farewells.

_Kakashi won't be at the gates yet anyway, he's always late._

But as she reached the gate, she found that, for once, **he **was the one who was kept waiting.

"What took you so long?" He asked; his brow furrowed in displeasure. "I've been waiting a long time."

"Sorry," she flustered. Why was he not only on time, but early? "I just had to say goodbye to the boys, I can't just leave for three months without telling them - especially not at this time of night."

Kakashi's expression softened at that comment and she saw a brief flash of something in his eye - pain? She didn't have time to check as it vanished and he started to walk away from her, away from their home.

"Come on, there's an inn not far from here where we can rest up, but we need to try to make some progress in our travelling or it'll come out of our pay-checks."

.

They travelled for a while in the dark forests surrounding Konoha before reaching a small trading town. Kakashi didn't bring out his book once, surprising Sakura and making him far harder to keep up with. They both jumped down from the trees and walked through the town. Making their way to the inn, Sakura looked up at Kakashi. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was; his mysterious aura would be strong enough to pull in lesser women, his angular jaw line could be seen even under his mask and she could melt under his mismatched gaze.

"Sakura, you are staring at me again. I hope you're not developing any feelings towards me that aren't purely platonic or I might have to take action. I'd hate to return you to Tsunade with **that **mission report." Kakashi said with a glint of amusement and then chuckled at her third blush of the evening. Her face flushed with anger.

"You pervert!" She said loudly, gaining dirty looks from the few people on the street.

He glared at her for a minute before heading into the inn and getting them a room. The room was small with two small beds, one bed pushed to one wall and the other bed pushed against the wall opposite, and a door between leading to a small en-suite. It wasn't much, but that was to be expected from mission funds. Sakura put her bag on her bed.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?" She asked.

"Aren't you afraid I might come and perv on you?" He replied. Sakura started apologizing profusely at his hurt tone, her face contorted in regret.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I didn't mean for you to take it that seriously! I'm so sorry!"

"God, Sakura, relax - I was only joking." He laughed. "Sure you can have the bathroom first." He gave her an eye-crinkle as she grabbed her pack and headed into the bathroom to shower after giving him a small punch on the shoulder. She finished her shower shortly after and wrapped a towel around herself before peeking into the room to find Kakashi gone, so took her pack into the room again and got dressed in there.

.

Kakashi opened one eye lazily at the sound of a door opening. His eye widened to see Sakura in nothing but a towel - and unwrapping it! He watched, frozen in his bed, as she revealed her bare back and then her bare backside. The tomoe in his sharingan twirled frantically as he watched her dry herself, becoming painfully hard as she ran her hands over her breasts then over her stomach and pass before bending down to dry her legs; giving him a much better view. She put on her underwear and a night shirt. Kakashi turned over and had to bite back a groan as his erection rubbed his thighs and he pretended to be asleep.

He lay there until he heard her breathing even out and he turned to look at her form on the bed. She was fast asleep, of course, but that didn't stop him from uncovering his sharingan to make sure. After he checked she wasn't awake, he crept to the shower for a very cold shower. The kunoichi had been starring in his dreams for a while, in various different positions and scenarios, but he'd never have guessed that he'd be watching that! Watching Sakura dry herself like that, he imagined what he could do to that soft skin and those round -

_Oh shut up, Kakashi, you dirty old man!_

_Honestly, she used to be your student for kami's sake!_

And although that was true, she hadn't been his student for a long while now and in that time, she'd transformed from a love-obsessed girl to a strong, capable and extremely sexy woman. He stepped under the freezing spray and held back a gasp as his body adjusted. However, it did nothing to help his situation. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and that was getting him **very **aroused. God, this mission would prove to be far more difficult than the ranking it was given if he kept this up.

.

**A/N: Thank you! Unfortunately I am human and need things like sleep and food, so I don't know when the next chapter will be born from my Kakashi-obsessed mind, but keep posted! :)**

**PS: Eve, you perv, I know you're reading this! And I've made up my mind, this is going to be full of it! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, got a bit heated, didn't it! Well, as I always say, review and...uh...rate? Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sight of the morning sun streaming through the window. She glanced over at the bed next to hers to find it empty. What could that man be doing?

_Ah, well, may as well use the bathroom whilst I have the chance. He's probably down at the bar, flirting with some woman far younger than him and no where near good enough..._

_Did I just say that?!_

_'Damn, Sakura, your in for it now, you're falling and it isn't gonna be pleasant when you land on your face!' _her subconscious laughed.

_I don't, and he wouldn't settle for me anyway, I bet he doesn't even notice me on a daily basis. He's probably slept with hundreds of women more beautiful than me._

She hung her head and sighed as she made her way to the bathroom, thinking on that in despair. She wasn't anything special (at least not in her mind), her breasts were small and her hips were narrow, and that forehead would only look worse if someone drew crude pictures on it in assorted colour sharpies.

"Sssakura..."

Did she just hear that?

Sakura put her ear against the door of the bathroom and waited...nothing. She was almost certain she heard someone whisper her name. She came away from the door just before there was a loud knock on the door. She opened it to find a pretty girl a small bit shorter than Sakura with dark blue hair and purple eyes.

"Hello," Sakura said to the shorter woman.

"Good morning, would you like your breakfast downstairs or in your room?" She asked.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I apologize, we have an offer of breakfast in bed for couples, would you like it in bed, or downstairs?"

Sakura knew it was bad not to ask Kakashi first, but the prospect of breakfast in bed was too appealing!

"Yes please!" The small girl smiled as Sakura made their order and the girl left Sakura eagerly anticipating the food to come.

* * *

Kakashi held his breath as he listened for a response from outside the bathroom. Had he really just moaned her name? He heard her move away from the door.

_That was too close for comfort._

_God, I hope she didn't hear that or it'll be a long and awkward walk._

He sighed as he took his hand from his now limp member. This time it was his dreams that provoked the erection, and this time it was just too far gone to simply ignore or try and wash off with a cold shower, and then he just had to go and mess it up further. Kakashi cleaned himself up and brushed his teeth before washing his face and getting dressed. He looked at his pale face in the mirror.

_For kami's sake Kakashi, get a grip._

He only took the time to ruffle his hair and pull up his mask before heading out the door.

* * *

Sakura walked happily next to Kakashi as they travelled on the road. She giggled at his grumpy face and he turned to look at her.

"You could have waited for me to come out before you went and ordered." He said disdainfully. "Not only do they now think we're not only a couple, but an inbred one! And to add to that, you just had to order in **my **name!"

Sakura burst out in giggles all over again. The look on his face when the girl had come with their food was priceless. And then she'd just said, 'OH, I didn't know by couple you meant father and daughter, or are you **that** kind of couple?' The growl from Kakashi had been enough to scare the poor girl away.

"You liked the food didn't you?" She asked in all honesty.

"Well yes, but that doesn't excuse the fact that it cost extra and was completely unnecessary, but I guess that must just be a woman thing." He deadpanned.

"I would've put you down as a breakfast in bed person," Sakura said. "Seen as you probably get it so rarely."

"I probably get it more than you, considering your tendency to burn everything you try to cook."

"Well, you'd better hope I don't get my hands on certain parts of your anatomy then." She said with a smirk.

She felt a hot breath on her ear as he spoke.

"Oh, I don't think I'll have a problem with that," she shivered, heat racing down her spine to her groin at his deep pitch, before he added; "Who's the pervert now, Sakura?"

_Oh shit._

_Did he really just say that?_

_Oh shit!_

She stared straight ahead for a few seconds, unable to process what had just happened. Kakashi erupted with laughter at her reaction and she turned to slap him gently on the arm.

"Well, it's definitely not me!" She screeched.

That just made him laugh more.

* * *

Kakashi stared cautiously at the beautiful woman beside him, dipping her slender feet into a stream. Her candy-cotton hair fell around her shoulders in silky locks and her emerald eyes shone and sparkled with content. She looked like an ethereal being from another world. Her skin was unblemished and completely free of scars, her hips were narrow and her hips and breasts were nicely curved to give her a perfect hourglass shape, and her legs and ass were toned and firm.

_How could she ever love someone so old and introverted as me?_

_'Whoa there, Kakashi, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself there!'_ his subconscious halted his trail of thought.

_'you don't know if __**you **__love her that way yet, let alone whether she feels that way.'_

"Kakashi..." Sakura asked him, her wide eyes full of fear and hesitancy.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"They won't ask me to do anything more than strip at the club, will they?" She whispered, barely audible. His heart ached faintly to see the look in her eyes.

He signed and bowed his head, sounding defeated and pained. "Probably."

* * *

Sakura watched his face as he said that word. Her eyes stung and tears ran down her face. She was most likely going to have to lose her most prized and personal possession to a complete stranger, something she'd fought tooth and nail to keep for the right person, and now she wished she'd lost it to someone she at least knew to keep from having someone take it who couldn't care less.

Kakashi pulled her sobbing form to him and held her as she wept into his shirt. He comforted her and rocked the both of them gently for a while before speaking in a reassuring voice.

"Well, surely you have some experience at this, the best we can do is just prepare you for it. It'll still be a shock and you'll still feel nervous, but you should know the plan of action."

"K-K-Kakash-shi?" She stuttered between gasps.

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"I-I haven't got any experience"

He stared at her blankly before her words sank in and his one visible eye widened in shock.

"You're a virgin?!"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was eventful. Thanks Eve, you really pushed me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and if not, well GET OUT! Haha, no, but seriously, if you have any constructive criticism, please share. And Eve, FOR GOD'S SAKE BE PATIENT! I CAN'T STAY UP ALL NIGHT WRITING!**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"You're a virgin?!" Kakashi asked, eye wide.

Sakura nodded weakly, a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks as Kakashi hugged her tighter, her face buried deep in his warm, muscled chest. Kakashi bowed his head to kiss the top of hers and continued to rock them back and forth. He stayed silent for a long while. 'That was the wrong thing to say.' She worried. 'What if he decides to leave me? What if he decides to avoid me again? I can't, I can't cope with this on my own.' She began to shake violently and cry hysterically. He turned her to look into her pale face.

"Kakashi?" She asked.

"Mm." He replied, not really finding the words.

"You're...you're not going to leave me now are you?" She said quietly.

Kakashi looked at her in complete astonishment and...hurt? He looked at her with his one eye full of sorrow and tenderness.

"Sakura," he spoke tenderly, his tone soft and soothing like a parent would comfort their child. "I would never leave you like that, especially not in these circumstances. Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, it's just...I assumed you'd give up...I-I don't know why." She sniffles, her voice breaking on the last few words.

"Look, Sakura, I know I haven't been there for you much - god, I haven't been there for you anywhere near as I should have. But, this time it's different, I will be here and you will make it through this - **we** will make it through this. I'm not gonna duck out of this and leave you alone, you have my word. And, who knows, I could be wrong; they might not need you to give up your virginity, but in any case, I am here and I don't plan to leave. I'm just sorry you have to go through this, no one should have to do this and least of all you."

He looked into her eyes, his hands grasping her shoulders, his one dark eye full of emotion. Could she really be seeing this? He sounded so passionate, she'd never heard him say anything like that since their first day as genin, when he'd told them about looking after teammates. She looked into his face and tried to hold back her tears, her bottom lip quivering with the effort.

"Come here," he whispered before wrapping his arms around her once more, her hands clutched the back of his jounin jacket and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kakashi." She whispered. He pulled back, his hands once again on her shoulders. He cupped her face in his strong, scarred hands and his thumbs stroked her cheeks gently, wiping the tears away.

"We have to get going," he finally spoke after gazing into her eyes for a long while. "I-I'm so sorry, Sakura."

She just clutched his hand as they began walking again, her green orbs occasionally finding their way to lock on to his angular, angelic face. She was falling down in a twirling spiral, fast, and at the bottom, no one was going to catch her.

But inside, she desperately hoped he would be there.

* * *

Kakashi dawned on what had just happened.

_How could she? How could Tsunade send her on this mission? I know we don't have anyone else available, but she could've declined._

His mind wandered back to the conversation they'd had in her office yesterday, before Sakura had arrived.

**"Please, Tsunade, I know she's strong, but is it really fair to assign her to this mission?"**

**"I know, I like it just as much as you, but we don't have any other kunoichi available."**

**"Can't you just decline?"**

**Tsunade sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. When she looked up, he swore he could see her eyes glistening with tears.**

**"The village really needs the money, we're in no position to decline after the war. I really wish this wasn't the case, she's like a daughter to me."**

He thought about that as they continued travelling down the road, his thoughts suddenly bitter and angry.

_If she really was like a daughter to you, you wouldn't make her go through this, not even for the sake of the village. _

He felt eyes on his face and turned to see Sakura watching him before she looked elsewhere quickly, avoiding his gaze. She pulled her hand from his to fiddle with a leaf nervously. He missed her warmth immediately. He knew it was wrong - damn, it was one of the most wrong things he'd ever done - but he couldn't help it. It was something he did automatically, he couldn't help but feel that he was taking advantage of her.

_This is wrong, this is so _**_wrong!_**

_You shouldn't be doing any of this! She's a virgin and your ex-student!_

His subconscious was right, he should stay away from her, he couldn't bear to think of her having her heart broken by him. It would crush both of them completely.

* * *

Sakura glimpsed up at Kakashi's face, his features were stoic once again, not a hint of the emotion she'd seen previously remained. She felt her heart clenched painfully. She dropped the leaf that she'd now torn to pieces and attempted to grasp his hand again. He pulled away sharply and walked faster. What was wrong with him? Why was he pushing her away? She was just about to ask when he said abruptly,

"It's getting dark, we can stop at the next town and call it a day."

She felt her heart ache at his words, whatever she thought he felt for her must have been wrong. She could have sworn she saw love in his one, black eye. She must have been mistaken because he was surely pushing her away now. The last time she'd ever felt this way was when she was a weak, thirteen-year-old pathetic excuse for a kunoichi, fawning over the last Uchiha; and once again, she was being pushed away. She knew it was wrong to think of Kakashi that way, if the age gap wasn't enough, he was also her former sensei and her current team captain. Even though they were the same rank, there were just too many things standing in the way.

_But I can't help it, I love him!_

All she could hope for now was that this rift of awkwardness to pass and for him to stop avoiding her.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they made it to the next town. Sakura stood by Kakashi as he got them a room.

"Sorry sir, we only have doubles." The man at the reception of the hotel apologised.

"No twins?"

"No," the man replied.

"Have you got any double doubles then?"

"No, just single doubles," The made gushed as he saw the Copy Nin's eye glint with annoyance: "B-But we can put up a travel bed for your daughter if you wish."

Kakashi's eye flashed dangerously with anger as he gritted his teeth.

"She. Is. Not. My. Daughter."

The man hurried to get them a room at that point. On a normal occasion, Sakura might have laughed, but she couldn't find the light-heartedness to. She just followed the men up the stairs to their room. It was surprisingly big and modern, with one large double bed and one small camp bed and a door that led to a large en-suite.

The room was obviously designed for couples. It had dark red wallpaper and warm, dim lighting. The bed was covered with a black, silky duvet. Sakura put her bag on the floor and sat on the bed anxiously, twisting her hands together and biting her lip.

Kakashi sighed, making Sakura turn her head in his direction.

"I know it's probably not what you want to do, but we need to get on with teaching you."

Sakura looked up at him in confusion before remembering what he was supposed to teach her and blushed furiously. He closed the bathroom door to reveal a full-length mirror and dragged a wooden chair in front of it, sitting on it backwards, with his legs straddling the backrest.

"Now, I want you to come stand in front of me and sway your hips."

She gulped down her nerves and stood in front of him, her hips gently moving side to side. She averted her gaze from his in embarrassment.

"Make your stance wider and swing your hips out more in smooth circles."

She kept her head down as she shuffled her feet apart and pushed her hips out in an awkward circle. He sighed again and she heard the sound of scraping as he pulled the chair across the wooden floor. She gasped as she felt large hands on her hips and looked up to see him standing behind her in the mirror. He gently pushed her feet apart with his and began moving her hips in big, smooth figure-eights. His front was moulded to her back as they swayed to imaginary music. She could smell his intoxicating scent of earth and pine and feel his warm, muscular body pressed against her and hear his deep, rhythmic breathing. She could feel a faint heat at the bottom of her stomach as they moved in sync.

"That's it, keep doing that." He whispered, his voice slightly deeper than before, sending hot shivers down her spine. He grasped her hands and started moving them as they both continued to move sensuality. He guided her hands to cross her hips before moving them up her smooth stomach to her small breasts, cupping them slightly. She gasped and sighed slightly at the pleasurable sensation. It felt so good! But as soon as he had done that, he guided them down to her hips again and repeated the process before leading her hands up to tangle in her short, pink hair. She arched her back instinctively at the action.

He leant to whisper into her ear, his voice rough and strained. "I want you to look like this is the most pleasurable thing you've ever experienced."

Once again shivers ran down her spine and she arched her back into their combined hands on her breasts, her head tipped back and her mouth open in a wide 'o'. She didn't have to pretend, she'd never felt anything so good. Their hands moved down again and her breath came in short pants. She glanced in the mirror to see him watching her intently, his eye dark with lust. Her eyes widened before one of their hands slipped a little lower than expected and brushed the apex of her thighs, now pooled with sweet heat, and she moaned loudly at the light touch on the sensitive point. She felt something hard press on her lower back and heard Kakashi's sharp intake of breath as she voiced her pleasure.

_Oh shit! Is he hard?_

She blushed as the realization hit her. He was almost as aroused as she was! She felt desire burn through her at the thought. She wanted him, that much was clear to her now. No one else could make her feel that way; not Naruto, not any of the boys her age she knew, not even Sasuke. He was the only one she wanted now.

"I-I think we should s-stop now, you seem to have the hang of it." He said huskily, but his tone was strained, as if lifting a great weight. He moved away from her, stilling her movements, and instantly, she missed his warmth. Her heart felt heavy as he pushed her away yet again.

"Do...Do you wanna go get something to eat?" He asked, strained.

She took the hint and rushed out of the door with a heart like lead, leaving both of them alone yet again.

* * *

**A/N: You happy for a while now? Good, that means I can finally get some rest and stop working like a farm horse. See you for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, how was that? Please review and tell me what you think, I can't improve if I don't know my weaknesses! Uploads should be quite consistent for the next three weeks because of Summer holidays, after that I'm not sure, but keep posted!**

* * *

Kakashi slumped onto the bed and held his head in his hands.

"What the **fuck **was that, Kakashi?" He growled to himself. He'd almost lost his control, it was such a tempting prospect to take her right there and there wouldn't have been anyone to stop him. Just thinking of those perky breasts, smooth stomach, long legs, and the sweet sound of her moan as his hand brushed her-

He cut himself off. "She's your fucking student!"

_'Was'_ his subconscious corrected him.

"That is not the point. She deserves far better than me, she deserves someone who can promise never to hurt her, to understand her and say romantic things and do romantic things, and most of all, she deserves someone who isn't broken and someone she can always depend on. She deserves someone she knows will always be there when she gets home and not killed off on a mission."

_'But that doesn't say why you couldn't just take her.' _his subconscious argued.

"I can't take that from her, I can't steal her innocence,"

_'She's gonna have __**that**__ taken from her by some random stranger if you don't step in.' _That was true.

_'You know it's true, we can't get this information without her having to result to prostitution at some point.'_

"I think we both know that Sakura would want much more than just a one-night-stand, she'd want a full-blown relationship and I just can't give that to her." He said in despair.

_'You don't know that.' _his subconscious was barely audible.

"Shut up." Kakashi growled once more before going for a **very** cold shower.

* * *

Sakura walked through the town, tears streaming down her face, she halted dead centre in a field full of wild flowers. She'd messed it up now, she should have stopped it before it ruined their fragile friendship. She wept silently amongst the beautiful blues, pinks, yellows and purples of the flowers as an old woman strolled by her, ignoring her for a good ten minutes or so. Sakura was awash with a sense of foreboding as she replayed the magical interaction between her and Kakashi over and over. Her small body trembled with wave after wave of heart-crushing sobs, her head hidden between her knees and her fuchsia locks spilled over her legs and arms as she wrapped them around her.

"They offer a kind of calm reassurance, don't you think?"

Sakura's head snapped to face the owner of the voice.

"Sorry?" She asked, puzzled.

"The flowers, dear," the old lady spoke gently. Her face was withered and wrinkled, but her eyes shone the most amazing blue, like the Mediterranean sea. A small smile played on her lips as she looked at Sakura with understanding.

"I-I guess so," Sakura sniffed.

"What's upsetting you?" She enquired softly, like the grandmother everyone wishes they had.

"There is a man that I love." Sakura spoke quietly, not quite knowing where she got the confidence to speak to a stranger about something so personal, but the woman just looked at her, her teal eyes full of understanding. "And I know he feels the same, I've seen it in his eyes, but every time I feel I'm getting close to him, he pushes me away again. I don't know what to do. I'm sure that if I just came out and told him straight that I love him, he'd become more distant than ever but I can't just do nothing." She began to tear up all over again, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The woman just smiled fondly at the young kunoichi and leaned forward on her walking stick to pick a pink flower from an overhanging tree.

"Some love blooms in the beginning of spring, in the light and warmth like a cherry blossom. They're very pretty while they last, but they're common and so aren't the most popular by far." She bent down to pick up a beautiful pale yellow, almost white flower. "Some love blooms only in the night, like an Evening Primrose, born in the darkness. They're one of the most beautiful flowers found and are highly sought after. That kind of love is the purest, the one that can survive in the harshest of conditions. That's your kind of love, you just haven't noticed it yet, and neither has he."

She started to walk away through the mass of flowers, a smile still on her face.

"But what do I do?" Sakura asked desperately, a bit angry at the fact that the woman had said almost nothing of importance. The woman didn't even turn as she replied.

"Just wait, you'll know what to do when the time comes."

And with that, she vanished in a cascade of pale, purple petals.

* * *

Kakashi had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked on his door gently. He hesitated before opening it, he knew it was Sakura, but would she be as angry at him as he was with himself? He sighed, he didn't have much choice, dawning on the fact that the might hate him wasn't going to change a thing besides making it worse. He twisted the knob and pulled the light door open. He was right about one thing - it was Sakura at the door - but she was smiling shyly at him, not upset or angry.

"Hey," she greeted in a small voice.

"Yo," he replied.

He let her pass and she walked into the room carrying two plastic bags. Whatever was in them smelled good. She placed them on the bedside table and turned to him once again. She fidgeted nervously as she spoke.

"I figured you'd be pretty hungry too, so I got some food for both of us. Oh! I almost forgot..." She rummaged around in one of the bags before taking out...No...was that what he thought it was? It couldn't be...

"I got you this, the shop owner said it was the most recent issue and it just made me think of you," she smirked. "Besides, if you're gonna avoid me again, I may as well at least have you in a good mood."

Kakashi just stared at her in astonishment. There in her hand was _ Icha Icha chaos_. That issue wasn't supposed to be released until the next year! He switched his gaze from the book back to her again.

"How did you get that?!" He asked.

"Well being the only female in a bookstore where they sell pure porn does have it's perks," she giggled, but then pointed a finger at him and put on an angry glare. "And you better enjoy it, because I took far too much groping for comfort!"

He looked up at her in a trance, like a dog in front of a ball, as he spoke. "Anything you want, I'll do it."

She giggled, devious, as he realized and regretted what he had just pledged.

* * *

"That tickles, Kakashi!" Sakura laughed hysterically at the sensation as he tried to massage her feet. It was fine when he was pressing hard on her feet, it was the light touches he'd accidentally give her whilst moving to another part of her foot that set her off. Their agreement was that he would massage her tired feet as they ate (or rather **she** ate, as he hadn't even touched the food) in return for her getting him the all important _Icha Icha _novel he was desperate for. Kakashi hadn't seemed too impressed, but after all, he promised!

"What? You mean when I do this?" He tickled her deliberately this time. She burst out giggling at his touch, clutching her sides. She tried to reach down and pry his hands from the sensitive soles of her feet, but he grabbed both her wrists with one hand and restrained her as he continued to torture her with his other.

"Ka...kash...I," she ground out between shrieks. "Please...please...STOP!"

She couldn't take anymore tickling. She flipped them both so that she straddled his stomach and pinned his arms above his head with one arm, her face so close to his that she could feel his hot breath against her skin, giving her goosebumps. She smirked, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Kaka-senseiiii?" She pried in a voice as sweet as sugar.

"Yes?" He answered uncertainty.

"Can I make one last request? It'll be the last one , I swear!"

"What?" His eye narrowed suspiciously.

"Can...Can I see your face?" She asked sheepishly.

"You're looking at it." He said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, under your mask."

"Oh, I don't know, Sakura, that's like asking me to take my pants off - or do you want that too?" He smirked under the cloth that covered his face. She blushed at his words.

"Pervert!" She swatted him on the arm with her free hand. "Please?"

"I never said you couldn't." He chuckled.

She stared at him with wide eyes. He'd always been so protective about his face, he wouldn't let any of his team see his face - and here she was about to see it for herself! Kami, she'd have to tell Naruto and Sasuke about this!

"Would you please get on with it, Sakura? I'm getting stiff here." He chuckled.

She didn't even concentrate enough on his words to get angry. She gripped the top of the mask with two fingers and a thumb inch-by-inch and gasped in pure shock at what was revealed.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, no you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what's under that mask! I work too damn hard on this not to have a little fun. Remember to rate!**

**See ya!**

**XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I've been sorta busy with important stuff - oh, and whilst I'm here, I may as well ask - WHY HAVE NONE OF YOU REVIEWED?! C'mon! I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but can you please cut me some slack? I am English (and Cumbrian at that).**

* * *

Sakura gasped at the face before her.

He was completely perfect, angelic, even. His nose was slightly pointed, but not obtrusive. His jaw was (as she suspected) strong and angular, and not even a sprinkle of stubble dusted it. He had high cheek-bones and a chin that must have been sculpted by the gods. She glanced down at his divine, pale, thin lips and resisted the urge to run her thumb over them to test just how soft they were, moulded into a smug smirk at her astonishment. The only mark he had was the scar that ran down his left cheek and over his eye, and she'd always loved that scar anyway. It was what defined him for her; not the spiked grey hair, or the pervy attitude (even though she scolds him for it regularly), not the visual prowess of the sharingan, but the moral it gave him. That eye and that scar was evidence of his loyalty for his friends and how much he was willing to risk to ensure their safety. Sakura could never wish that away, she loved him the way he was, kwirks and all.

Kakashi chuckled and she felt herself smiling at the fact that she could now see the smile on his face. That beautiful smile she never realised existed. "Can I be released now? Or do you plan to keep me here for the rest of my life? Because although I absolutely **love** spending time with you, I am getting kinda hungry."

Sakura faked thoughtfulness, looking up to the ceiling and rubbing her chin. "Hmm, I'll have to see about that, eternal footrubs sounds nice."

She yelped as he pushed her of him and laughed. "Oh, no, I'm not getting dragged into that again!"

Sakura swatted him on the arm before reaching into one of the bags to retrieve some dango. She popped one of the delicious food into her mouth as Kakashi took a bite out of some sushi she'd bought. She watched as his jaw clenched and relaxed while he ate, and then, just when she thought he couldn't get anymore dazzling, his exquisite tongue emerged and ever so slowly licked his lips. Sakura felt herself blush madly at Kakashi's visual innuendo and looked away sheepishly, determined not to let him know that he affected her. Comfortable silence followed the pair as they sat on the bed and ate for a short eternity. Eventually, the friends finished their food and got up from the bed to get ready to sleep.

"You better take the bed," Kakashi smiled. Sakura began to object, but he just interrupted her. "Ah, ah, ah, no. I've seen what happens to you when you sleep on campbeds. Last time, I thought someone had placed a henge-no-jutsu on a bear when I woke up to see you in such a foul mood." He laughed.

She didn't take the bait this time, she couldn't refuse an offer like that, especially from Kakashi. "Oh, well, your loss." She grinned.

* * *

_Kakashi ran, his legs pelting the ground furiously as he tried to gain the speed he knew inevitably was impossible. The walls of the dark hallway shrank and closed in on him as he sped on, his heart hurting with every breath, every beat, but he kept running. Shiny black tendrils snagged at his ankles and twisted eyes with diluted pupils glared at him in a mixture of malice and hunger. He ran forever in the abyss, keeping his frightened eyes on the light ahead, at the end of the lost corridor. The walls opened to reveal a barren landscape, full of light and in the centre, blissfully beautiful, stood an angel. An angel with cherry-pink hair and enticing jade eyes and satin soft skin that blushed slightly. Kakashi hurried one again to her side, but found himself in slow-motion, throwing an outstretched hand to her desperately. He reached her finally, cupping her perfect face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Her form gradually dissipated, Kakashi glanced up in shock to find her gone and his wild, panicked eyes looked down at his hands, his wrinkly, old hands. He felt his back curve forward and his bones crack and ache as he aged rapidly. The floor tipped sickeningly as he howled in loneliness and pain. The ground opened up into another deep, dark maw - living and breathing to swallow his old, sobbing mass and rob it of it's existance. Kakashi screamed in ear-splitting silence, his voice broken and throbbing along with his cold heart, as he spiralled down into the chasm and out of existence. One thought alone reached his mind as he fell, a numbing thought that soothed his troubled soul to no end: Sakura._

* * *

Sakura bolted upright as the sounds of gut-wrenching screams reached her ears, only broken by panicked cries and heart-felt sobs. She glanced frantically around the room to find who was making the noise. Her eye fell on the twin bed next to hers. Her heart jumped into her throat as she saw Kakashi's trembling body, curled on his side as he gripped one of the pillows painfully hard. Sakura dashed to his side and smoothed the back of a soothing hand up and down his bare cheek in an attempt to calm the sharingan warrior. Eventually, his body went slack at her touch and his features relaxed into a sad expression that had her heart aching.

"Sakura?" He whimpered. She froze briefly before running her fingers gently through his soft hair.

"Yes, Kakashi?" She whispered.

"P-please stay with me."

She looked at his face and into his dark eyes, there were many feelings there, she could see pain and sadness, but also love, and most of all, fear. She relented, laying facing him on the small bed. They lay, staring into each other's eyes, thinking.

"So do you wanna tell me what that dream was about?" Sakura asked quietly.

Kakashi remained silent, but averted her gaze and looked instead at the cheap bed covering, his eyes desolate and his mind far-off. She was about to move, feeling that she wasn't going to accomplish anything by staying when he spoke up in a pained voice, like a little boy.

"Do you hate me?" He asked, clearly trying not to cry. Sakura's eyes widened, taken aback by the question. She remained unspoken, speechless and clueless as how to answer. Kakashi turned to her slowly, tears burning in his eyes. Sakura's eyes burned similarly as tears fell from them and ran in rivers down her skin.

* * *

Kakashi felt like his heart was going to disintegrate into a million little pieces, his soul ached for her love and accompaniment - that much, his nightmare had shown him. He searched her eyes for any indication of the answer he longed for. He saw shock and hesitation, but nothing more. Maybe she really did hate him. He would deserve it, after all, he was the one who had pushed her away and held her at arm's length, he wouldn't blame her. He felt the all too familiar burn of unshead tears in his eyes at the reality of the situation. His heart was being squeezed to it's limit, milked of all the pain it was worth, and yet only pain grew back inside the ruins of his being. He turned his eyes away once more, shielding her eyes from the sight about to come, when he felt trembling hands reach under his jaw and he looked up once at Sakura's weeping face before her lips found his.

His eyes opened wide in shock at the gesture before he relaxed and closed his eyes. Their lips moved as if they were meant to mould together like this. Sakura wove her hands into his hair and he pulled her close, his hands on her hips. The kiss was so tender and gentle, full of love and pain all at once. Kakashi felt like he was falling, but not in a frightening way like in his nightmare, like the flowing waves of the sea. Sakura pulled back to look once again into his eyes,

"Never." She said, truth shining in her bright eyes. "Never could I ever hate you."

She embraced him tightly, letting them both fall to the bed once again. They remained in that embrace until Sakura broke the thick silence.

"I love you, Kakashi." She sobbed. Kakashi just buried his head in her chest and fell asleep in her arms, peaceful and happy for once in a very long time.


End file.
